worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwight D. Flysenhower
Dwight D. Flysenhower is a Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier in the United States Navy. Bio Planes Dwight D. Flysenhower carries many F/A-18E Super Hornet fighter jets, including Bravo and Echo. He also carries many Navy helicopters and Navy pitties (repair technicians) who do various jobs, such as helping planes land, directing them to take off or land, or command the other pitties. Flysenhower is equipped with two forward-facing catapults for helping planes to take off quickly, and has a lare net on his flight deck to help planes to land safely. His flight deck is large, and can carry fighter jets which are not taking off or landing. Flysenhower also has three elevators on the sides of his flight deck which allow planes on the flight deck to be carried to the lower decks. In Planes, Dusty Crophopper was on the second-last leg of the Wings Around the Globe rally, where he needed to fly from China to Mexico. However, Ned and Zed broke off Dusty's GPS antenna, causing him to get lost in a storm. Running low on fuel, Dusty attempted to get to Hawaii but ended up 375 miles south of where he needed to go. Luckily, Bravo and Echo found Dusty and were able to bring him back to Flysenhower for fuel. Inside Flysenhower's hangar, Dusty sees the Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame. However, he notices that Skipper had only flown one mission in World War Two, contrary to the many stories he had told Dusty earlier. Livery He is a large grey ship wearing a white US Navy admiral's cap over his bridge. He has the number "18" painted across his forward takeoff area. Appearances Feature Films *Planes Video Games *Planes: The Video Game Profiles and statistics *Bio **"A revered aircraft carrier, the U.S.S. Dwight D. Flysenhower travels all over the world, which is easy with 260,000 horsepower at your disposal. As the at-sea home of the Jolly Wrenches squadron, this ship cruises across the sea at over thirty knots. More impressively, he can ride the seven seas for up to twenty-five years without a fill-up! Talk about great gas mileage...." [http://books.disney.com/book/meet-the-planes-fire-rescue-2/ "Meet the Planes: Fire and Rescue"]. Disney Books. Trivia *Dwight is named after Dwight D. Eisenhower, the thirty-fourth president of the United States, who was previously a five-star general in the US army during World War II. **This might be referenced to the hat on the control tower. *Dwight is also named after and based on the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69) aircraft carrier, the second of the Nimitz class aircraft carriers to enter service. Since commissioning, Dwight D. Eisenhower has participated in deployments including Operation Eagle Claw during the Iran hostage crisis in 1980, as well as the Gulf War in the 1990s, and more recently in support of US military operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. It is still in active service, and shall remain so until replaced around 2025 by the new Gerald R. Ford-class carrier USS Enterprise (CVN-80). *A similar-looking aircraft carrier resembling Dwight D. Flysenhower shows up near the end of the Cars Toons episode Moon Mater, when Mater and Lightning McQueen land in the Atlantic Ocean after rescuing Impala XIII from being stranded on the Moon. It's unknown if this carrier is really Dwight or not. *Although he is silent in the film, he seems to speak in the video game. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m08s76.png References pl:Dwight D. Flysenhower ru:Дуайт Крыльенхауэр Category:Boats/ships Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Planes Characters Category:Planes: The Video Game Characters